


Over

by exbex



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's scene on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

Until this moment, Chloe had never realized what it means for something to be over, done, finished. She had never known a sense of finality before. This is her only thought. She doesn't know if it's despair, or simply acceptance.

What it is not, is defeat. This she can comprehend, above everything else, every other thought and feeling, every moment of panic and desperation that have been ever-present.

Seize this moment; it's the last one you'll ever have, she thinks. She lets go.

It's ironic, she thinks. She doesn't regret anything she's done in her life, least of all this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Over [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955951) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
